Medidas de Seguridad
by Arel M
Summary: La vida en Howarts puede ser muy dura para un pacífico profesor de pociones y hay que ponerle remedio. 1 capítulo. TERMINADA


_**Hola a todos!**_

_**He vuelto, espero que para quedarme por mucho tiempo. Para los que no me conocen, erais más felices antes de hacerlo, os lo aseguro. Acabais de entrar en una historia sin pies ni cabeza de la que no sacareis ninguna conclusion mas que es necesario internarme. Para lo que ya me conoceis de antes seguramente no os sorprendereis demasiado, sigue siendo algo dentro de mi linea pero peor escrito que de costumbre, lo que ya es decir. **_

_**Siento mucho lo que estais a punto de leer.**_

_**Besos!**_

_**MEDIDAS DE SEGURIDAD**_

_**Por Arel M**_

Albus Dumbledore conocía a Severus Snape desde que éste no era más que un crío antisocial, antihigiénico y oscuro de 11 añitos. Le había visto crecer, sufrir humillaciones, planear astutas venganzas, juntarse con malas compañías, ir al infierno y volver tan solo para regresar, refunfuñando pero por propia voluntad, para ejercer de espía arriesgando su vida. Tenía una tenacidad sorprendente y una mala ostia que ni te cuento. Sus ojos oscuros echaban chispas de cuando en cuando, y Albus había aprendido cuando podía ignorar esas chispas y cuando no.

Esta era una de las veces que no podía ignorarlas.

Aunque la idea era una tanto... ridícula.

Lo peor es que un montón de profesores parecían apoyarle.

Hogwarts no sería ni la mitad de divertido sin el caos robotando entre las vetustas paredes de piedra. Y, reconozcámoslo, el único motivo por el que Dumbledore había aceptado el puesto de director era porque se divertía a horrores... y porque se enteraba absolutamente de todo.

Sabedor de los percances que había sufrido en varias ocasiones el maestro de pociones, Albus le sonrió bonachonamente y le sugirió hacer un planing sobre las medidas de seguridad que proponía.

Para la siguiente reunión Severus ya lo tenía preparado, lo que congeló la sonrisa en la cara del director, quien no había esperado que se tomase en serio la sugerencia, después de todo él lo había dicho en broma.

Vaya una mierda.

Ahora no tenía más remedio que escucharle.

Algunos de los profesores se habían reunido en el despacho del director en espera de escuchar la exposición de Snape. Los asistentes eran Filius Flitcwick, profesor de encantamientos y Cabeza de la Casa Ravenclaw, Minerva McGonagall que se encargaba de transformaciones y dirigía la Casa Gryffindor, Pomona Sprout, cuya asignatura era Herbología y era jefa de la Casa Hufflepuff, Poppy Pomfrey, la enfermera de la escuela, Sybil Trelawney, que decía que enseñaba Adivinación y llevaba años con el cuento de que tenía visiones, la profesora Sinistra, que enseñaba Astronomía y la encargada de la biblioteca, la señora Pince.

Los profesores de Aritmacia y Estudios Muggles al no residir en el colegio no vieron tan claramente como los demás la necesidad de una reunión. Tras dos semanas de clases aún no había nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y no sabían si lo iba a haber en breve. Hagrid, el guardabosques y profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas no había sido invitado porque no entendería de qué iba el asunto y Argus Filch, el conserje del colegio, ni siquiera sabía que había una reunión porque nadie quería oir las cosas que querría aportar.

Dumbledore se acomodó en su silla mirando con disgusto a sus colegas (aunque los demás no lo notaron porque seguía guiñando los ojos contento) pensando fastidiado en las mil cosas divertidas que podría estar haciendo en lugar de estar allí.

El maestro de pociones avanzó hacia el centro de la sala, hizo como que se aclaraba la voz, pero en realidad lo que hacía era pedir la atención de todos los presentes y los miró uno por uno con sus insondables ojos negros, frunciendo un poco el ceño cuando vio el guiño de Dumbledore le dedicó solo por joder. Severus Snape decidió ignorar al director y comenzar con su exposición.

- Hogwarts se ha convertido en una escuela demasiado tolerante con la conducta de sus estudiantes – empezó con tono solemne captando enseguida el interés de sus compañeros. Fuera lo que fuera el hombre tenía una voz sedosa y envolvente que empleaba cuando le daba la gana. Por este motivo cuando se decidía a hacerlo daba gusto escucharle por muchas chorradas que dijera. - Estamos aquí para enseñarles a ser mejores personas y para protegerles incluso de sí mismos. Todos en general y yo en particular hemos presenciado en alguna ocasión situaciones que no deberían darse en una escuela respetable – todos asintieron en acuerdo. Dumbledore se abstuvo de suspirar por no llamar la atención -. Debemos ser conscientes que estamos en un castillo con 300 estudiantes que van desde los 11 a los 17 años, un internado mixto que se ha salido de nuestro control. El grupo conflictivo, por llamarlo de alguna manera, sería el que abarca desde los 15 a los 17 años – sonrió un poco de medio lado -. En el caso de Slytherin reconozco que el rango se amplía para abarcar desde los 13. Son jóvenes con las hormonas disparadas y ciertos impulsos que sigen casi ciegamente. El caso es que no podemos permitir que esto continúe así. – murmullos de acuerdo -. He estudiado atentamente la cuestión y he llegado a la conclusión de que hay que hacer ciertas mejoras y modificaciones en todo Hogwarts, sus reglas y costumbres e incluso la estructura del castillo.

Los profesores se habían quedado mudos con eso de modificar la estructura del castillo. Snape debió darse cuenta porque carraspeó ligeramente.

- No serían cambios muy radicales, no habrá que hacer reformas agresivas, pero sí unos cuantos cambios que serán beneficiosos.

Acto seguido ondeó la varita y apareció una gran pizarra frente a ellos. Se encaminó hacia ella con pasos sedosos y se dio la vuelta con un elegante giro sobre el talón aprendido directamente de Lucius Malfoy y diseñado especialmente para lucir el vuelo de la capa. A Severus le salia de miedo.

- Nº1 – dijo el maestro de pociones golpeando la pizarra conjurada con una varilla de madera. El golpe sonó seco y, a entender de Dumbledore, algo intimidante, tal vez porque tuvo el efecto de hacer saltar a todos en su asiento. El puntero de la varilla señalaba una frase escrita en tiza que Severus no tardó en leer con voz enérgica – "Los estudiantes respetarán el toque de queda bajo pena de ser expulsados"

Los profesores, que estaban escuchando atentamente la exposición del pocionista, murmuraron su acuerdo haciendo crujir las sillas de madera donde aposentaban sus traseros al moverse para hablar unos con otros.

- Me parce un tanto extremo, Severus – sonrió Dumbledore bonachonamente -. Un castigo deberia bastar para...

- Albus, un catigo no hace absolutamente nada porque, hablando en plata, estos niños se lo pasan por el forro de los c***nes, lo que no hace más que aumentar la posiblidad de es que estas escapadas inmorales se produzcan. Esta semana he encontrado 4 veces a un alumno de Gryffindor paseando a su antojo por el castillo pasado el toque de queda – replicó el maestro friamente -. Y te recuerdo que aún estamos a miércoles.

- Lo comprendo, pero...

- Y todas las veces se trataba del mismo alumno.

- Entiendo tu punto de vista, pero...

- Ese alumno era el señor Potter.

Se hizo un silencio absoluto tras esa frase. Todos echaban miradas disimuladas a Dumbledore excepto McGonagall que se mostraba indignada.

- Nº2 – continuó Severus con voz suave sin dejar que terminasen de digerir la información. Sabía que había ganado esa partida, pero aún así la vara de madera se descargó sobre el siguiente punto con un restallido, ocasionando un nuevo saltito por parte del plantel de profesores – "Modificación de los uniformes".

Miradas perplejas a mansalva.

- Totalmente innecesario – replicó Dumbledore secamente -. El uniforme de Hogwarts no necesita ninguna modificación, no hay ningún motivo por el que…

Severus frunció MUCHO el ceño, lo que NUNCA era una buena señal.

- ¿Nadie se ha preocupado por medir el largo de las faldas de nuestras estudiantes? Suben cada año ¡y este año en particular son totalmente indecentes! El borde de las faldas nunca debería estar por encima del tobillo.

- Pero Severus…

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo – dijo McGonagall ajustándose las gafas sobre la nariz – En mis clases no puedo sacar a ninguna chica al frente para hacer las demostraciones de hechizos porque los chicos se quedan embobados mirándoles las piernas y no prestan ninguna atención – se quedó pensativa un momento -. Bueno, excepto con la señorita Bulstrode, que como no se depila todos prefieren estar mirando a otra parte.

Varios "Uggss" de asco pudieron escucharse en el despacho.

- Pero.. – trató de volver a protestar el director.

- Yo recomendaría que los pantalones de los chicos fueran anchos – cortó Flitwick impacientemente.-, porque he notado lo mismo que Minerva. ¡Simplemente no puedo sacar a Draco Malfoy porque su culo atrae más atención que mis explicaciones!

- No me extaña – dijo la profesora Sinistra con un tono de voz que causó que los demás la mirasen consternados.

- De todas maneras… - empezó de nuevo Dumbledore.

- ¡Y las camisas del uniforme deberían ser de color oscuro! – intervino Sprout sin darse cuenta de la mirada enojada del director -. Hay dos o tres alumnas que siempre terminan empapadas cuando hay que regar y como la camisa es blanca se transparenta todo – al igual que McGonagall anteriormente se quedó pensando un momento -. Curiosamente son las chicas que tienen más pecho. Y también le suele pasar a un par de chicos, como Draco Malfoy, aunque él parece hacerlo a propósito…

Los profesores se mostraron algo descolocados por la revelación. Dumbledore intentó aprovechar el momento abriendo la boca para volver a hablar, pero la señora Pince, que se había enterado del motivo de la reunión y decidió que era más importante asistir que abrir su biblioteca, se le adelantó.

- Propongo túnicas anchas, anchas, anchas – dijo puntializándolo con su índice extendido -. La biblioteca es un sacrosanto lugar de estudio, pero esos vulgares delincuentes se dedican a hacer manitas entre las estanterías e incluso sobre las mesas. Los que no, como el señor Potter, se entretienen fantaseando con cara de viciosos y mostrando la evidencia de sus pensamientos cuando se levantan (lease "ereccion"). Eso causa que más escudiantes fantaseen con cara de viciosos y a su vez muestren evidencias. Como la enfermera no recomienda el eletroshock para estos casos, propongo al menos que las túnicas no se ajusten al cuerpo y así tampoco servirán para revelar encantos (estos quedan a la imaginación del lector).

Tras la perorata de la mujer más silenciosa del castillo después de la Dama Gris (pero esta estaba muerta y no contaba) todos miraron confundidos a Pomfrey. La enfermera se encogió de hombros.

- Es totalmente imposible utilizar el electroshock para reducir o eliminar los impulsos sexuales de los estudiantes. Se tiene que utilizar un aparato eléctrico y ya saben que éstos no funcionan en Hogwarts por la magia en el ambiente.

Y se quedó tan pancha.

Severus Snape carraspeó llamativamente. Había anotado las sugerencias de sus colegas en un pergamino y había asentido entusiasmado a sus aportaciones. El hombre estaba más contento que unas pascuas.

- Nº 3 – por supuesto, la vara de madera se estrelló contra la frase así numerada en la pizarra, saltito en la silla – "Instalación de espejos convexos en las esquinas"

Parpadeos de perplejidad.

- El 50% de las "parejas" de Hogwarts se forman tras un choque fortuito en una esquina tras el cual la chica o el sumiso de la futura relación tendrá que agacharse para recoger sus libros del suelo, que sepa Merlín porque no llevaba en la mochila, y la otra parte o ayudará o se quedará mirando embobadamente descubriendo de repente los encantos de la otra persona.

Silencio.

- ¿Severus, has estado visitando de nuevo la sección rosa de la biblioteca? – preguntó Pince sospechosamente. Al menos las risitas intentaron ser disimuladas, pero eso no disminuyó el color rojo de las mejillas del profesor de pociones.

- ¡Lo he presenciado yo mismo! – dijo indignado -. Y tengo que decir que la mayor parte de esos choques son entre el señor Potter y el señor Malfoy, así que no hay que tomarselo a broma.

Por supuesto, era un asunto demasiado grave, así que intentaron reirse más bajo.

Dumbledore puso los ojos en blanco.

- Creo que estás siendo demasiado drástico, Severus – se sorprendió tanto de poder terminar una frase que no pudo aprovechar la oportunidad para decir algo inteligente lo suficientemente rápido y ya Severus había tomado de nuevo la palabra.

- Nº 4 – golpe y salto - "Tala de árboles en el radio de 1 km alrededor del lago"

- ¡Me opongo! – dijo Sprout previsiblemente, después de todo por algo su asignatura era Herbología.

- Mi querida Sprout – dijo Snape con retintín -. Los alrededores del lago son considerados de gran romanticismo y bajo las ramas de esos árboles se han encontrado evidencias de encuentros sexuales – sonrió por haber dejado a Sprout visiblemente consternada -. Por supuesto, estos encuentros no podrían llevarse a cabo en una orilla limpia, sin ningún tipo de amparo de la vista de espectadores. Y nadie sería tan imbécil de colarse en el Bosque Oscuro buscando un árbol simplemente para eso.

Sprout no volvió a abrir la boca.

- Nº 5. – golpe y salto - "Se eliminarán las estancias denominadas Baño de Prefectos, Salón de los Menesteres, Aula de Astronomía y cualquier aula que no esté siendo actualmente utilizada como salón de clases"

- Estoy totalmente a favor – dijo McGonagall con un corto asentimiento -. El Baño de Prefectos ha demostrado ser un gran error. Encuentros accidentales a mitad de un baño, reuniones secretas, alumnos espiando a otros alumnos… ¡Es la estancia más peligrosa de Hogwarts!

- Te equivocas, Minerva, la estancia más peligrosa es el Salón de los Menesteres, con todas esas cadenas, esos látigos y las esposas. De solo ver el potro de tortura y todos esos objetos sexuales me estremezco – dijo Flitwick estremeciéndose realmente, aunque no se sabe bien de qué.

- Pero qué dices, si ese lugar es solo un inmenso cajón de arena con algunos ovillos de lana y repisas de afilar las uñas. Alguno de los fundadores debía de haber tenido un gato – dijo McGonagall extrañada.

- No será el mismo – intervino Sinistra -. Yo tenía entendido que ese salón, situado en el tercer piso detrás del tapiz de Barnabás el chiflado, está lleno hasta el techo de revistas de jovencitos ligeros de ropa y bastante musculados enredados en sórdidas historias pervertidas con hombres mayores que ellos y muy bien dotados. No es que yo lo haya visto… - dijo rápidamente poniendose colorada - Es algo que me han contado.

- Eso es una tontería – dijo Severus frunciendo el ceño -. El salón al que yo me refiero y que está situado exactamente donde has dicho es una especie de mausoleo a Lucius Malfoy, con pensaderos llenos de imágenes de él, posters de él en las paredes y una reproducción a tamaño real de un maniquí extrañamente flexible. Y eso si que es peligroso para un montón de jóvenes impresionables.

Los que SÍ que sabían qué era exactamente el Salón de los Menesteres y como funcionaba nunca volvieron a mirar igual a sus colegas. Especialmente a Flitwick.

- Estoy de acuerdo con el resto de estancias, ¿pero cómo vamos a eliminar el Aula de Astronomía? ¿Desde donde se supone que daré las clases? – protestó Sinistra tras volver a leer la lista de estancias a eliminar en la pizarra.

- Sí, Severus, no puedes eliminar un aula así como así – dijo Dumbledore con una mirada preocupada aunque por dentro de estaba descojonando del pocionista.

- Una de dos – dijo Severus inalterable -. O la clase se da desde los terrenos de la escuela, que total, también tiene cielo encima – dijo con guasa – o hacemos lo mismo que en el siguiente punto. Nº 6 – golpe con la vara, salto en las sillas – "Los salones de clase se cerrarán con llave, encantamientos y contraseña" – se volvió hacia su público – El año pasado encontré un total 13 bragas, 7 calzoncillos y 5 tangas en el aula de pociones en todo el curso. Y no quiero ni pensar en toda aquella gente que no va por ahí olvidándose de su ropa interior.

- Tengo una pregunta – dijo Trelawney que había estado muy callada todo el rato -. ¿Los tangas eran de chicos o de chicas? No lo veo muy claro en mi visión – dijo afectadamente poniéndose los dedos indices en las sienes en uno de esos puntazos raros que tenía.

- No puedo estar seguro. Solo sé que todos tenían los colores de Gryffindor – contestó Snape imperturbable. McGonagall gimió -. Si les hace sentir mejor, las bragas son de Ravenclaw, parece que esas chicas son todas unas facilonas, y los calzoncillos tenían los colores de Hufflepuff, y yo que los creía un atajo de estúpidos y mojigatos…

- ¡Ey! – saltó Sprout indignada -. ¡No insultes a mi casa!

Curiosamente Flitwick no defendió a la suya.

- ¿Y de Slytherin no había nada? – preguntó Pomfrey alzando una ceja.

- Los Slytherin no llevamos… llevan ropa interior – dijo Severus envaradamente. Su desliz hizo que varios pares de ojos se dirigieran a cierta parte de su anatomía por inercia. Por suerte él se había dado la vuelta y no lo vio. Y menos mal.

Estaba pensando en como se iban a tomar la siguiente propuesta. Sabía que sería la menos popular, pero si querían que todo funcionase la clave estaba en que le hicieran caso en esto.

- Nº 7 – dijo poniendo un tono de voz que hizo que todos le mirasen preocupados. Esta vez la vara no se descargó violentamente contra la pizarra, sino que se posó tranquilamente bajo la frase que crearía conflicto – "Se prohibirá la entrada a este castillo a Remus Lupin"

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Por supuesto hubo quien le echó en cara que siempre le había odiado, desde que estudiaban juntos. Había quien le acusaba de discriminación hacia el hombre lobo, hubo quien simplemente protestó airadamente. Por suerte ninguno trató de arrancarle los ojos con las uñas, así que Severus pudo volver a soltar la varita disimuladamente dentro de su túnica.

- El motivo de que haga esta petición es bien simple: ¡Remus Lupin una hormona con patas!

Por supuesto, todos se callaron en el acto. Después de todo no había manera de negar algo tan evidente, ¿a quien no le gustaba Lupin?

- Es cierto – dijo McGonagall ajustándose de nuevo las gafas. Con lo alterada que se había puesto se le habían torcido un poco -. Remus levanta pasiones y despierta lujurias. No se le puede dejar suelto por Hogwarts para que cause estragos.

- Es verdad – dijo Pomfrey pensativamente -. Debo confesar que siempre le pido una se sus barras de chocolate para al menos lamer algo suyo.

Seguro que el resto podía haber vivido tranquilamente sin esa revelación.

- Hay que tener también en cuenta que en la maldita habitación mausoleo de Lucius a menudo aparecen también multitud de fotografías de Lupin – dijo Snape con aspecto grave – Y lo que es peor, en los posters de las paredes aparecen los dos montándoselo. Reconozco que es un espectáculo bochornoso – terminó con aparente disgusto.

McGonagall, Pomfrey, Pince, Sinistra y Trelawney cerraron la boca, recogieron la baba que habían dejado escurrir con sus varitas y asintieron solemnes con la cabeza. Flitwick solo hizo lo primero, de su baba tuvo que ocuparse el director.

- Cierto, cierto, no podemos dejar que los alumnos contemplen algo tan… - dijo el profesor, pero al parecer no se le ocurría una manera de terminar la frase.

- ¿Inusual? – sugirió McGonagall.

- ¿Indecente? – aportó Pomfrey.

- ¿Impúdico? – apuntó Pince.

- ¿Incitante?, ¿Inspirador?, ¿Inolvidable? – suspiró Sinistra.

Todos la miraron.

- Yo ya lo había visto – dijo Trelawney volviendo a poner sus dedos en las sienes. A nadie de quedó muy claro si se refería a una premonición de esas o a que ya había pasado por esa habitación.

- Errr… bien – dijo Severus lentamente volviéndose hacia la pizarra para leer la última anotacion. No que no la supiera, pero estaba haciendo tiempo -. Esta sería una tarea que Madam Pomfrey desempeñaría a la perfección, como tantas otras en el area de la medicina – dijo intentando sonar halagador, pero aún así el ceño de la enfermera de hizo visible – Nº8 – señaló un poco tímidamente y leyó la frase sin despegar los ojos de la pizarra - Sería (ejem) extramadamente conveniente que los alumnos recibisen (ejem, ejem) cierta información… esto… pensaba específicamente en… - decidió que soltarlo rápido sería mejor opción - charlas de métodos anticonceptivos y enfermedades venéreas.

Pombrey abrió tanto la boca que los demás temieron que se le hubiese desencajado la mandíbula.

- ¿COMOOOOO? –demandó cuando pudo reaccionar - ¿QUÉ YO HAGA QUEEEEEE?

- Ya que los alumnos son tan activos sexualmente – dijo Severus intendando ignorar las risitas que el director emitía y que no se esforzaba mucho por acallar – convendría que estuviesen informados de que sus actos pueden tener consecuencias en muchos casos desagradables. Y estás a cargo de la enfermería, por lo que supongo que deberás tener un montón de información sobre estos asuntos.

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio en la sala.

- Yo porporciono la información, tú das el curso – dijo Pomfrey con voz helada.

Las carcajadas del director pudieron escucharse desde los terrenos desiertos de Hogwarts.

Albus pensó que después de todo no había sido tan mala idea escuchar a Severus. Le dejaría creer que los cambios se llevarían lugar en el colegio, y después se echaría unas risas viéndole dar una charla sobre sexo a los alumnos del "grupo confictivo" que había mencionado. ¡Seguramente sería algo inolvidable! Bueno, que demonios, haría que diese la charla todos los años, nunca estaba de mas recordarles a los alumnos que debían tener cuidado. Y también serviría para recordarle a Severus quien mandaba en Hogwarts.

Ahora, ¿donde es que dijeron que estaba la Sala de los Menesteres? Tal vez Flitwick quisiera acompañarle.

_**FIN**_


End file.
